


As the sun rises

by Namigati



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skyrim AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a cool morning, outside air slipping through the window opened a crack, but wrapped up in the bed furs, it felt divine, especially with Thor’s large arm thrown around his waist."<br/>Early morning love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete fucking trash. The only reason I'm posting this is because I have four posted fandoms, and I hate that number, and the OTHER thing I could have posted was even worse and required a lot more explanation.... So um.. yeah....  
> (Thor is a Nord, and Loki is his Dunmer adopted brother. They're from a noble family in Solitude and ran away to get married, and ran into...things and stuff that require info. Maybe you'll get more later if I'm not so ashamed of myself)

4E 207 23 Last Seed 6:04 a.m.

Loki

As the early morning sunlight shone into their inn room, Loki rose and stretched. It was a cool morning, outside air slipping through the window opened a crack, but wrapped up in the bed furs, it felt divine, especially with Thor’s large arm thrown around his waist. It couldn't have been ten minutes past dawn and he figured that with the night they all had, the group would still be asleep in their own rooms. He turned his head to look at the sleeping Nord beside him, taking in the rare peaceful form. His lover had just entered his twenty-third year earlier that month, but when awake, Thor looked much older, lines of stress and worry and the harsh life of Skyrim (even for a nobleman’s son) etching their way onto the handsome face.

Sleeping, Thor looked his age, and Loki was elated to be able to waken early enough to see. Even rarer, he was not snoring, so Loki’s watching was even more peaceful. Loki traced a finger over his face, running a hand through his hair, lightly taking out sleep-knots.

Bending down, the Dunmer pressed a light kiss to Thor’s temple, which earned a light shifting. Thor’s arm pulled him closer, before relaxing again. With a giggle, Loki shimmied down to lie across Thor’s body, kissing all over the sleeping face, and down Thor’s neck. That made Thor stir, and encouraged Loki to continue his barrage of neck-kisses and nips. When Thor’s arms came up and wrapped around him tightly, he made a small noise of protest, but grinned nonetheless. Thor’s eyes fluttered open as a smile graced that handsome visage, and Loki could have melted at the shockingly blue he adored so much.  

“Is it morning already?” Thor’s voice was thick from sleep.

“Yes, but there’s still time until we need to be up, since we’ll be leaving at noon. You can sleep.”

“You seem awake enough. Are you being ornery?”

Loki put on a faux affronted face. “I would never,” he smiled and ducked his head to kiss at Thor’s neck again, licking and nipping at the skin playfully.

With a breathy laugh, Thor groped at Loki’s backside. “You _are_ being ornery. Ahh, but what a pleasant thing to wake to… My love.”

Loki sat up quickly, pushing Thor onto his back and crawling on top. The bed furs tickled his legs, slipping down them as he settled on top of Thor, a grin set on his face. He bent down to kiss Thor, at first softly, but then much deeper, thrusting his tongue into Thor’s mouth. His hands splayed on Thor’s thick arm and hard chest, keeping himself at just the right angle for Thor to be unable to hold him still.

“Wouldn't it be nice,” Loki moaned, “If I could always awaken you like this?”

Thor snorted, hands going to once again cup Loki’s backside. “Is that your plan for after we wed? Every morning, you’ll wake up at dawn, start a fire and a bath and then wake me up so I may ravish you until breakfast? I’m not sure you’d last a week.”

“Oh?” Loki pouted. He ducked his head, scraping his teeth down Thor’s neck and sucking on the skin. “Here I thought _I_ was the insatiable one.”

“Oh, but you’re also irresistible, my love. My desire for you most often causes me to have at you when you look soft and beautiful lying in my bed, waiting for me. If I make love to you all night, how ever will you be able to awaken so I may take you again in the early morning?”

Loki let out a soft laugh against Thor’s collarbone, lifting his head to press a kiss to the side of Thor’s mouth. “I believe someone like me can manage.”

He sat up, taking Thor’s hands in his own and placing one on his chest, and holding the other one against his bottom. As Thor began to tease his nipple and knead at his backside, he leaned over to grope around the night table for the vial of oil.

Thor held up the hand that was fondling Loki’s backside and Loki drizzled the oil onto his fingers. The golden hued liquid dripped down, and he rubbed his fingers together to warm it before reaching around and teasing Loki’s hole, earning a soft groan from the elf. The noise turned into a strangled one as Thor’s other hand squeezed Loki’s nipple, softly rubbing it until it stand fully erect.

When the first of Thor’s massive digits entered him, Loki threw his head back and gave a loud sigh. He reached between the both of them and pressed their hardening cocks together with both of his hands. He grinned when Thor grunted, and licked his lips, biting his bottom one when Thor added another finger inside of him. As Thor worked him open, Loki caressed Thor’s cock lovingly, lightly tracing up the shaft. He made a show of sucking on one of his fingers before placing his hand back down and rubbing circles around the head of Thor’s cock, reveling in the heady groan it earned.

It must have been driving the Nord wild because a third digit was added and Thor fingered Loki mercilessly, making Loki gasp and moan and bounce on the hand to the best of his ability before he was grasped by the hip and stopped. He let out a soft whine and Thor took out the fingers, sliding them all out together slowly, watching Loki’s half-lidded red eyes gaze upon blue, and his tongue rolling from his mouth.

“So ornery,” Thor repeated with a half amused smile.

Loki only panted, feeling the emptiness left behind by Thor’s fingers.

“Come, my love,” Thor rasped, clasping Loki’s hips with both hands, “Fuck yourself on me, you beautiful, untamable creature.”

Loki took Thor’s large, warm cock in his hand and lined it up with himself, sinking down on it in a deliberate and slow manner. His mouth hung open as his eyes fluttered closed, and he felt the intensity of being filled once more. He sighed. “Oh gods, I need this…” _I need you_.

 With Thor guiding him, he rose until Thor was almost out of him, and then slammed down, stretching, being filled, over and over and over again. Thor’s hands gripped him so tightly – there was probably going to be bruises over his grey skin later – and they would just not let go of him. It was all he could do – lift up and slide down Thor’s cock, his own neglected cock bouncing along with him.  He lifted a hand to his own face, other hand clasped over Thor’s for stability, and slowly drew it down from his lips, over his neck, onto his chest, never breaking eye contact with Thor.

Thor held up his free hand, slipping it under Loki’s and fondling the dark purple nipple once more. Loki held his hand there, letting the moans and whimpers free from that gorgeous mouth. He gripped Loki’s hip even more, using it as leverage to thrust harder.

“Oh, yes, Thor, ohhh,” Loki’s head tilted back and he shivered, rotating his hips and squeezing to try and make it even tighter for his Thor. “Gods, yes. Take me.” He licked his lips and looked back in Thor’s eyes, face full of unabashed arousal. “Take what’s yours, my love. Take it and give me _what I need_.”

Finding himself unable to argue with that, Thor slammed relentlessly into Loki, bringing their bodies closer together. He held Loki tight by the hip and waist, pulling the elf down as he thrust up.

It brought Loki off balance, and he was forced to lean on Thor’s chest on his forearms, left to Thor’s mercy. His cock was trapped between the two of them and the friction of it, and of Thor fucking him ruthlessly, it wasn’t long before he was crying out, shuddering and holding on for dear life, orgasm intense and unremitting. He held Thor’s head to his neck when he felt the Nord coming inside of him, and he moaned appreciatively in Thor’s ear.

“Oh Loki, my Loki…” Thor murmured into Loki’s neck.

“Hnn,” Loki responded, mindlessly playing with the golden locks as he come down. “I’m here.”

“You are the most beautiful creature. My love, my Loki, ohhh.”

Loki smiled as he pulled himself off of Thor and Thor’s cock, sitting on the thick thighs instead, and letting Thor’s seed drip out onto the bed. “You’ve said that.”

“I meant it.”

“I know.”

Thor smirked, sitting up and cleaning out Loki with the rag on the night table. “Well, good.”

As he was being cleaned out and cared for, Loki bent down to plant a beholden kiss onto Thor’s lips. “I love you, Thor. My heart.”

“Good,” Thor returned the kiss gladly, “Because I’ll crush anything that tries to take you away from me.” He squeezed Loki in a tight embrace.

“If I don’t burn them first,” Loki gave a wicked grin and rubbed comfortingly along Thor’s arms. “But enough chat. We should bathe before the others awaken.”

Thor smiled lazily. “Of course.”

As they moved around to get a bath, Loki hummed contentedly.

 


End file.
